Herobrine's Revenge
by AlexHamiltonFanGirl
Summary: Jordan, Kate, Charlie, and Bob will have to take on the most know Minecraft glitch in history.
1. Chapter 1

Herobrine's revenge

"What did you just say to me?" Jordan demanded to her brother

"I said stop being such a brat!" Charlie growled at her.

"And how am I being a brat"

"By tellin bob he can't go"

"But he is such a noob" Jordan said, pointing at her younger brother.

"Jordan I wants to fights tooz" Bob said pouting.

"It's safer here. And besides you need to watch mr. Porky pig." She said gesturing to their pet pig. Bob objected, but finally agreed when Jordan said they would give him a dead bush if he behaved. As they left Jordan sighed. She wished her best friend Kate lived here with her. Kate had bright blonde hair and green eyes, also she was skinned with a navy blue tank top and denim shorts. Jordan herself had long blue hair and blue eyes. She was skinned with a white shirt and a gray jacket over it. She was also wearing jeans and brown boots. Jordan had a quiver full of arrows on her back and her bow on her side, in her inventory she had a iron sword. When she looked out on the hillside she saw skeletons, zombies, spiders, and a few endermen. Charlie charged toward a group of zombies while Jordan went to kill one of the endermen. It was three blocks high and was black with purple eyes. Ender particles came out of it. Instead of killing it, though Jordan stared in its purple eyes. The enderman became hostile and tried to teleport away. She kept on looking it in its eyes, not breaking her glance. She felt a if this was a skill she would need later on. Then she raised her sword, and with one swipe the enderman's corpse lay on the ground. Eventually it disappeared, leaving a turquoise orb in its place. An ender pearl. She smiled, for this was a useful item. Then Jordan looked over and saw her brother having some trouble with a creeper. She armed her bow and with one shot the creeper was dead.

"You need to practice your fighting skills Charlie."

" I will, I will how about tomorrow?"

"Works for me" Jordan often helped her brother train. She was confident he was a good fighter, same with bob, but they just haven't found their special weapon. Jordan was fantastic with a bow, but Kate was better with an axe. Then Jordan looked over and saw a player in the mist. She blinked then it was gone. Jordan shook her head and thought it was just her imagination, but her gut wasn't so sure.

The next day Jordan called Kate over to help her brothers practice fighting. Kate was fighting bob.

"For the last time bob, a deadbush is not a weapon!" Kate yelled.

"Buts me lik deadbush" bob replied

"Bob put the deadbush down"

"NO!" Screamed Bob, then he dropped the dead bush into the Lightning storm. A bolt of lightning electrocuted the bush

"Me prized deadbush! Waaaa" bob wailed. Jordan sprinted into the rain. As she picked up the deadbush it seemed to have a charged aura around it, like how a charged creeper would have.

"Bob, I think your deadbush became charged"

"Whatzat mean?"

"It means the deadbush is a weapon" Charlie cut in.

"YAY! I gets to uze me deadbush too fights"

"Okay noob, show me what you got" challenged Kate. Bob was a fantastic fighter. He blocked every attack and even scored some hits on Kate. "Not bad, not bad at all noob. If I keep on fighting you might kill me." Bob beamed.

The fighting with Charlie wasn't going so well. He couldn't seem to find a weapon that fit him. Jordan was about to give up when Charlie asked "can I try a bow?"

"Go ahead." He was amazing with a bow. Almost as amazing as Jordan, but she was still better. "Now." Jordan said sternly. "Do not go out looking for fights, both of you, ever since the council released that rule that you can't respawn after you die, we all need to watch our backs."

"But Jordan me neck not be long enough to see me back."

"It's an expression noob." Kate said.

"Oh ok" replied bob.

"Ok enough fighting for today. Me and Kate are gonna go to the village and by some more carrots for Mr. Porky pig. Anything else?" Jordan asked

"See if they have any ink sack, sponge, or deadbush trades." Said bob

"Can you get me a new boat and fishing rod?"

"Ok boat, fishing rod, ink sacks, sponge, deadbush, and some carrots. Perfect goodbye brothers!"

"Bye!" They both called

"...and five deadbush please" Jordan said

"That will be 37 emeralds." They had finally gotten to the village. It was a day's journey to the middle of the world. Around them lay four gravel paths leading to different destinations. Straight ahead the gravel path lead to were they came from, the plains biome. On the opposite side the gravel path lead to the main city called seasonia. On the left side the path lead to both deserts. The normal desert and the newly added Mesa biome. On the right side the path lead to the jungle, which is we're they found their pet pig. In each biome there was a little village full of players, and in seasonia there was a big town. Also there was a big castle with nine counsel members. Despite what everyone thought, they were not evil. They just wanted what was best for the server, and the people in it. There was one counsel member, though that was evil. He never showed his face, he only talked. Everyone was terrified of him. He had a eerie calm voice. His name was livelife666. "Ok everyone." Said Alexanderisbae, but everyone called him Alex. "The citizens of seasonia are raging because of this new law. More then half of the city has either killed themselves or rage quit. What do you propose we do?"

"We could revoke the law?" Suggested -insertusernamehere- but everyone called her insert.

"What?! No it is what's better for the people!" Shouted boberta123.

"But new players are joining the server every day! Maybe we could revoke the law..." Objected Alex. Then a sinister laugh came, echoing in everyone's heads.

"Oh Alexanderisbae, that is the most stupid idea I've ever heard." Said livelife666.

"Lord live I-I didn't mean..." Stammered Alex. Then he started making a strange choking sound. Lord live's blocky hand was moving up. Alex moved up with it. Then lord live made a fist. Alex made one last choking sound and fell to the ground, a ring of items bursting around him.

"If any of you revoke the law, the same will happen to you." Then he left, leaving Alex's corpse to despawn. The remaining eight counsel members sat there, with their jaws halfway to the ground. Insert said "I wish we actually saw his face."

"Do you want to walk around seasonia for a little bit? We still have a few hours before were supposed to get back." Asked Jordan.

"Sure!" Replied Kate.

While they were walking Kate started to talk. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why don't you let bob out more, like let him fight with you and stuff?"

"I'm just worried I'm gonna lose him. I guess now I could cause he has a weapon that he's good at. Maybe tomorrow night."

"It still cracks me up that he fights with a deadbush, and is good at it. I mean, wow!" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" Breathed Jordan. This was the first time she had seen the city. There were sky scrapers built with iron and glass. There were also houses made out of various materials. A line of shops glowed in the sunset. Minecarts rolled past, some with players, some without. And in the middle of it all there was a large lake with a wooden bridge. In the distance there was a stone brick castle.

"That's were the people in the counsel live." Said Kate pointing toward the castle.

"Wow." Then she looked in the window. There were two people looking down at them. On their faces they both wore the same excretion. Sad. Jordan tore her glance away from them. As she turned around there was a player. He had sunglasses on and a smirk. He was skinned with a seafoam green shirt and jean shorts. He had two diamond swords on his side.

"Hai the names AwesomeSause782, but you can call me AS. What's yours?" He asked.

"KscJordanKsc, but you can call me Jordan."

"DieKateDie, but you can call me Kate.

"Awesomesauce! New friends!" He exclaimed.

"So, where are you from?" Jordan asked.

"Well, I'm originally from the jungle biome. But when the update with the Mesa biome came out, I had to live there. Best decision I ever made. What about you, also what's your fighting type?"

"I'm pretty decent with a sword, but I prefer a bow." Said Jordan

"I'm good at axe fighting." Said Kate.

"Also one of my brothers is an archer as well."

"What about your other brother?" Asked AS.

"Uh undetermined." Stammered Jordan

"Don't lie Jordan!" Said Kate sternly.

"Fine." Said Jordan begrudgingly. "He's a deadbush fighter."

"Wicked! A deadbush fighter. Awesomesause!" Yelled AS excitedly. "What are your brothers names?"

"CharlietheIV, but he calls himself Charlie and uglydeadbush455, but he calls himself Bob."

"What do they look like?"

"Charlie had brown hair and brown eyes and he is skinned with a brown short sleeved shirt and jeans. Bob has a turquoise shirt and really high pants. He drools a lot."

"Ah a classic noob." Said AS smiling

"A talented noob." Corrected Kate.

"Well he's both." Chuckled Jordan.

"We better get going." Kate said awkwardly.

"Can I see you guys again?"

"A week from Thursday. And I'll bring my brothers."

"Oh that's so totally SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS!" Jordan smiled, she had never met anyone like AS. As she sprinted home she burst out laughing. AS was a weird player, a nice one, but weird nevertheless.

When Jordan got home she gasped. Charlie was lying on the floor, just moments away from dying. Bob was standing three blocks away from him, looking absolutely terrified. Maybe it was because he had almost killed Charlie, or maybe it was because he was scared of what punishment he may get for doing this to Charlie, or maybe it was both. Jordan didn't have time to think about it, though, because she was already on the floor healing Charlie.

"Bob, what happened?" Jordan said, no trace of emotion in her voice.

"Well, me and Charlie was fighting and he tolds me toos gives him all I gots. So I dids and with one hits I hit him and he lands on floor! Will him survive, Jordan?"

"Maybe, I hope he does." Jordan replied. She gave him a potion of healing. The bright pink liquid swirled around in the bottle. Charlie drank it thankfully. He gave a sigh which told Jordan he would be alright. "Charlie, Bob do you want to come to seasonia next week? I met someone there and I told him I would meet him there. So what do you say?"

"I likes to meets new persons"

"Sure." Said happy Charlie.

Next week.

"Oh it's so awesomesause to she you peeps again!" Cheered AS

"Uh it's nice to meet you." Said Charlie

"Ditto dude. Who are you?" He asked pointing toward Bob.

"I lik deadbush!" Shouted Bob.

"Uh that's nice, so Jordan how's life been treating you in the village?" Asked AS trying to change the subject.

"Oh it's been nice. One time mr. Porky pig..."

"Run."

"It's not nice to interrupt people AS!" She said

"RUNNNNNNNN!" AS shouted. The bridge came crashing down. The sky scrapers fell, like dominos. Jordan and Kate saw many people fall and never get up again. People jumped out and started fighting, but there was nothing to fight. It was some invisible force pushing everyone, and everything down.

"What is going on?!" Jordan screamed.

"I've heard people talk about this, I never thought I would actually happen." AS said, barely audible over the howling wind.

"What?! So this was planned! Who did this!?" She yelled back.

"Herobrine." He said, more thunder booming at the mention of his name. Then he bolted toward the Mesa biome, with Jordan, Kate, Charlie, and Bob following." Come on!" He shouted, opening the door to his home."get in here!" Then he opened up a trapdoor, leading to a basement.

"What is going on?" Kate panted.

"Wait, where are we?" Jordan asked.

"When people started talking about this I decided to dig out a basement." AS's voice was stern, and serious. Unlike how his normal voice was.

"When people started talking about WHAT?" Kate asked.

"People were talking about herobrine creating an army and starting a war to take back seasonia. This is the first battle." He said solemnly.

"How can we fight back?" Charlie asked.

"We need the new eletra. You can use it to fly. It is very difficult to get it though. It's hopeless."

"How do you get it?" Asked Jordan.

"First, you need to find diamonds to get a diamond pic. Then you need to find sixteen obsidian to make a nether portal. Next you go to the nether and you have to find a nether fortress. Then you have to kill twelve blazes and craft blaze power out of the blaze rods. Next you need to have twelve ender pearls and craft eyes of ender with the blaze powder. Then you need to find a stronghold and go to the end. Then you have to kill the ender dragon. Then you need to find an end city and in a chest there will be the eletra. And you need to go there and back without dying."

"I think we should try. The fate of the server is in our hands." Said Kate.

"Did I mention we also have to fight him." Said AS.

"Wes has toos trys." Said Bob.

"Ok, we have to split up. I'll get some soldiers. Charlie, Bob train them. Kate, Jordan mine the diamonds, craft armor etc. in a week we will meet each other in the ?"

"Ok!" They all excitedly said, and then they all got to work.

After a few minutes of searching Jordan and Kate found an entrance to a cave. They were both secretly hoping to find lots and lots of diamonds and iron. But they had lots of searching to do.

"Watch out Kate!" Jordan called

"Wha-ahhhhhh!" She screamed." I almost got set on fire!"

"That is why I told you to watch out, because of the magma!" She told her

"Omg DIAMONDS!" Kate yelled.

"Woa!" She took her iron pic and mined them. "Wow! Fifteen diamonds, and we have two stacks of iron."

"Perfect! Let's go up!"

"Great!"

As AS trekked through the jungle thought to himself "What if no one wants to join? Our army would be ruined. Our server would be ruined! The fate of the server is in our hands. If we don't win this war, would that mean everyone would be banned! I wish I never told anyone, it would just be so much easier." Then he saw the village. It was much like a normal npc village, but every thing was made out of jungle wood. There was a main building in the middle of the village. It was made out of stone bricks and glass. "I need to talk to the leader of the village." AS said to a villager.

"Go and talk to mistress Olea in the main building." He replied.

"Thank you." When he entered the building Olea greeted him

"Hello, are you interested in joining our lovely village?" She asked

"How many people are in this village?"

"35."

"I need your help, Olea"

"What do you need?"

"There is a war that is gonna happen soon. I want the people in your village to join our army to help take down herobrine and his army."

"I would love to do that. Let me make an announcement to see how many people would like to join."

"Thank you very much." But inside, his heart was falling to his shoes. What if no one wants to join? AS pushed aside his fears and told himself this is for the greater good.

"Villagers!" Olea called. "There is a war that is about to happen, and we need your help. If you want to join the army and help fight for freedom stand on the right, if you want to not join stand on the left. You have five minuets to decide." The she walked over and stood on the right platform. Thirty seconds later someone feebly walked to the right. During those five minuets every single person was on the right platform. AS smiled.

"Thank you, all of you. All of you have now risked your life's for freedom. Now can you please follow me." AS boomed. Everyone cheered then they started following AS toward the middle village. "I need you to go to the middle village. Find two guys named Charlie and Bob. They will help you train." And with that AS left. Leaving the jungle players in the village.

Charlie sprinted through the rain with Bob not far behind. He was doomed, AS has told them to get there early, but with a little argument about mr. Porky pig time just got away from him. So now there he was sprinting, and hoping that the new players were not there yet. When they got there though, the new players were also there looking absolutely terrified. One girl spoke up though.

"Excuse me, but are you guys Charlie, and Bob?" She asked

"Yes we are. What's your name?"

"My name is ArielisREAL, but you can call me Ariel." She had long red hair and green eyes and she was skinned to look like a mermaid with a green tail and purple bra.

"Can you all say your names please?" Charlie yelled over the chattering new players.

"Sans55"

"Papyrus55"

"Steve"

"Alex"

"I'macreeper"

"Ilikecelerysticks"

"Great! Let's start training." Said Charlie.

"Can I go first?" Asked Ariel.

"Sure. Try a pickax."

"Ok." She was great at it. She hooked her pickax onto Charlie's sword and swung it off into the rain.

"You are fantastic with a pickax, take one and go in the other room."

"Actually I would like to help train, could I?" She asked.

"Ok." Charlie was excited. He needed more helpers.

Jordan started dancing. She couldn't help herself. There was just this feeling of happiness in the air. She had a feeling the training was going well. Then she felt this sensation bubbling up inside of her. It felt like grief, every pain she had ever felt. She pushed it down again. That's what Jordan always did. She did that when her mom died and when the village burnt down and everyone was dead. On many nights she stayed up, a nauseating pain inside and everything just goes away you feel like there's nothing you can do and then it stops. Her mom died five years ago during fighting there village it was four on one and she had killed all but one of them and Jordan wanted to help, so she armed her bow and shot at the guy, but missed. It hit her mom. Jordan had just accidentally killed her mom. The grief boiled up inside of her,but she had to push it down for the greater good. And that's what she was doing now. Thousands of players we going to die for this server. And they would never be able to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Herobrine's revenge part 2

A girl sat on the edge of a mountain. She was crying. Tears like a steady stream. She had bright red hair and green eyes. She was six years old.

"Why are you crying?" Another girl asked. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She too was about six years old.

"Some griefer came and blew up our house. I managed to escape just as it was about to blow up. I was the only one that did."She sobbed.

"What's your name?"

"DieKateDie, but everyone calls me Kate. What's yours?"

"KscJordanKsc, but everyone calls me Jordan."

"Do you have any family?"

"I have two brothers, but my mother is dead and my father left."

"We could be each other's family."

"I would like that."

AS sighed. He just wished he new more about Kate. She was seemingly rough like Jordan, but rough all the way through. Jordan was like a jolly rancher chew. Hard on the outside, soft on the outside. She must've had a hard life, like him. He grew up in the jungle village. His parents were very poor. One day a griefer came, and he destroyed the village. AS was taken to be tortured and his parents were killed. They made him talk. He and his parents knew some valuable things. At first, when he didn't talk they threw him into a pit with tons of sliver fish. He managed to fight them off, but one of them bit him really hard in the leg. AS would remember that pain for the rest of his life. He would forever have a limp. AS had to stay in the prison for two years, until he finally escaped. He had a hard time finding people he could trust. They always betrayed him. One day he moved to the Mesa biome and stayed there ever since. He tried so hard to act happy, but there was always this thought, this idea that he would kill himself. Every night he stayed up considering it. Even with friends it was there, never leaving, never going away. One day he took a potion of harming and almost drank it, but then he threw it on the ground. When he was with Jordan though, the feeling went away, always. He smiled. He was at his home, the Mesa biome. Although it was a beautiful place indeed, he didn't feel at home. AS hoped Jordan couldn't see through him. He walked to the town hall, which was constructed of clay blocks. He went in and told mistress Callie that he needed help.

"What do you want me to do for you AS?" She asked.

"The war is about to happen. I need your people to serve in the army."

"No, I will not let my people get hurt. If I force them into the war, our reputation will be ruined."

"Your reputation?" He croaked.

"The reputation of being the most beautiful village in the server. Everyone here is rich. I mean except you, of course. All of those other villages are home to poor people, like that girl Jordan? I mean your way to good for her, even with you being, um not so good yourself. So thank you for the invitation but I have to speak for my people and say no. So goodbye AS hope that war treats you well." Then she turned her back to him, as if the conversation was over.

"Callie, I will not take no for an answer! If you won't reason with me, I will have to ask the people myself."

"Come with me AS."

"No."

"Oh please AS your mom, remember her? What if I told you she was still alive, huh? Do you remember when you were little she bought you a cat? Oh you played with that thing for hours, sour you called it. Mom said she would by you another cat, and you would name it lemon, so they match. But that day never came AS. It never came!" AS kneeled on the ground, he was breathing really heavily, then everything went black and he wasn't sure he was breathing at all.

The training was going fantastic. Everyone had found their perfect weapon. Ilikecelerysticks was having problems. There was no weapon that fit him. Charlie thought this was how Jordan felt when she was training him. He was wrong. Then Bob took celery's deadbush and started running toward the door.

"Bob, what are you doing?!" Charlie shouted.

"Me DEADBUSH!" Celery yelled. A bolt of lightning struck his deadbush. Then he started fighting and was great at it.

"Ok, so we have 4 pickax fighters, 7 sword fighters, 12 axe fighters, and 2 deadbush fighters. Perfect." Charlie said, smiling.

Then Sans55 spoke up. "Charlie, when are we gonna fight?"

"Yeah, I want to get out there." Said Papyrus55.

"Look, if you want some action, go to the jungle and tame some cats for us ok?" Cut in Steve.

"What do you say to that Charlie?" Asked Alex.

"Ok go ahead, you guys are pretty good fighters already." Said Charlie

"Sweet." They both said.

When Sans and papyrus got to the jungle they sighed. It was beautiful, but they had not found one cat.

"Maybe it's the fish?" Said Sans

"I don't know, these are pretty fresh." Replied papyrus.

"Wait, I have some rotten fish in my inventory."

"Sans, you and I both know that won't work." But it was to late. Sans was already tempting an ocelot over with his old fish. Wait, there was an ocelot there? Oh papyrus thought, I guess my brother is smarter than me after all.

"Oh yeah I'm da master, oh yeah baby!" Sans said, admiring his new orange tabby.

"Ok, you've proved your point. How many more fish do you have?"

"26."

"Ok give half to me." 5 minuets later, they had 13 new cats.

"Let's give one of them to Jordan, Kate, Charlie, Bob, and AS."

"Perfect." Then they left.

When AS woke up, he felt this searing pain all through out his body.

"Well well well. Was that lemon talk to much for you? Or was it that poison III potion I gave you? In a day you'll be dead. Isn't that why you've always wanted. By now all of your limbs are shut off. You can't walk! Ha ha ha!" Callie's laugh echoed in his ears.

"So you're a spy for herobrine? What happened? You used to be so nice."

"That's none of your business!"

"Tell me Callie, please."

"I lived in the desert and then it got griefed. I lost everything, my family, my money. So I joined it, griefing. An I've been with them ever since."

"Ahhhh!" A streak of pain streaked through him. It felt like a hot strip of bacon hit him.

"Isn't what you've wanted? To die."

"Not like this."

"Tell me something AS, do you want to die? Not like this. Just to die normally."

"Yes." He said quietly.

"I thought so. Well let's do it." She held a knife up. "Now, because I'm nice, I'll make this quick and painless. Are you ready? Three."

"I'm not ready."

"Two."

"STOP!"

"Fine. I'll let you die the hard way then. Good bye AS. I'll see you if there is any new plans."

"Callie?"

"What?"

"I know I'm gonna die. No one can change that right now. But can you get me a potion of slowness so I can go to sleep? Please." Then something in Callie's face changed. She had this look of kindness on, in her face, in her eyes. She was also hiding the feeling of pity, pity for this player. He was one of the best players in seasonia. But now, here he was, trying to survive, and then Just giving up.

"Here AS." She tossed him a bottle of slowness.

"Thank you Callie." He replied, before he fell into a deep sleep.

Five year old Kate stood at the middle of the city. She was waiting for AS.

"Here, here I am!" Called five year old AS.

"Finally, I thought you'd never come." Replied Kate.

"Got in a little mix up. Some guy died. I still think it's stupid that they ban people that die by hand. Just like let them live people!"

"Yea. So what should we do today?"

"We can go to the water park."

"Should we even be seeing each other anymore? Our parents don't like it."

"I don't know. It still feels wrong."

"But let's keep on doing it because we're rebels."

"Yea lets." They saw each other for a little over a year, but when they were six this feeling was in the air, a bad kind of feeling. They were just saying goodbye for the night when Kate said something.

"AS whatever happens meet me here. In the middle of the city. Do you hear me AS. Whatever happens."

"Ok."

"Ok." That was the day Kate's house got griefed. They never met each other again.

"Kate, Kate are you ok?" Jordan asked. She was just in the middle of crafting a diamond chest plate when Kate just stopped.

"I need to get to the middle of the city."

"What? But Kate there is a war about to happen. Do you hear me Kate? A war!" But Kate wasn't listening. She was just hearing two words in her head. Whatever happens.

"I don't care Jordan, I need to get to the city. Ok? Whatever happens."

"Later."

"Later." Jordan had only once seen Kate this upset. When they first met.

Charlie was out of breath. He had never fought this hard in his life, but everyone was getting great at fighting. Bob sighed. "Dis feels good."

"What does?" Charlie replied.

"Being able too help persons."

"You mean, for the greater good."

"Yea. An we be fighting for the server as well. So dat means we be helping bunch of persons."

"I guess it does."

"CHARLIE, BOB! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Ariel screamed.

"What? What is it?"

"I went to the Mesa biome, like you said, but AS wasn't there!"

"Do you think he got kidnapped."

"Yes, I heard them talking about a poison III potion."

"Where are they keeping him?"

"I think in an obsidian chamber under the town hall."

"Do we have any diamond pickaxes?"

"No, I already checked."

"What do we do?"

"I can go with Steve and Alex to were Jordan and Kate are staying. We can ask them for a diamond pick."

"Steve, Alex what do you say to that?"

"We would love to help." They both said.

"Thank you. Now go!"

"Ok."

As Ariel, Steve, Alex walked to the Mesa biome something strange happened. Lightning still flashed, even though the storm was over. A pig was standing on the side of the gravel path. A bolt of lightning struck the poor pig. It looked like the pig had rotten and had the same shape as a zombie.

"A zombie pigman." Said Alex

"Run or fight?" Asked Steve.

"Well he won't let us run, so I guess we have to fight."

"CHARGE!" Yelled Ariel. And then they battled the poor pigman. He started running towards them. Ariel used her pickax and hooked it on his head while Steve was slicing its stomach. Alex ran and used her axe to chop his head off.

"That was fun." Said Alex.

"Onward and forward!" Yelled Steve. Ariel looked back and thought she saw a player staring back at her in a tree. She gasped, and then he disappeared in a flurry of purple ender particles. "Are you ok Ariel?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

"Just fine."

AS moaned. He had never been in so much pain in his life. He wanted to get to the middle of the city, but he couldn't. The walls and floor were made of obsidian. Then AS saw a potion of harming lying so close to him. So close, but so far.

"So you're awake." Said Callie. Her tone was surprisingly sincere.

"What do you want from me?"

"You're trying to fight the war."

"What's so wrong with that!"

"You don't stand a chance against lord live. You will hurt many people by trying to fight."

"So your solution to that is to kill more people? People who decide to fight back. People who want freedom. A war is going on, and we have to fight it!"

"I really don't want to do this AS." She was crying now. "I really really don't. But I have to. Before you go, I want you to know that I-I'm sorry AS. I really am." Then she left.

"We're in the plains!" Shouted Ariel.

"Finally." Said Steve.

"Is that Jordan's house?" Asked Alex. She pointed to a spruce wood cabin with a dark oak door and quartz slab roof.

"That's the one." Replied Steve.

"How do you know?"

"They are working in the window."

"Oh." They walked up to the door and Ariel knocked. Kate answered the door. She looked dazed. "We need a diamond pick."

"Come on in." She replied. In the house there was diamond and iron gear everywhere.

"Why are you guys here? You are supposed to be training!" Jordan shrieked.

"We need a diamond pick."

"Why?"

"AS got kidnapped and he is in an obsidian chamber so we need a diamond pick so we can mine the obsidian."

"AS got kidnapped!" Screamed Kate.

"Kate calm down. Here is a diamond pick. Now go and save AS!" Said Jordan.

"Thank you." Breathed Ariel. The walk to the Mesa biome was pretty easy. But when they got there everyone snubbed there noses up at them. They found a spot near the town hall where there wasn't that many people and started digging. Five blocks down there was obsidian.

"Why is obsidian so hard to break." Groaned Alex.

"I. Don't. Know." Panted Steve. Then they tumbled into and obsidian case. AS looked at them.

"Wha-" asked AS

"We are here to help you out of here." Stated Steve.

"O-ok. Help me up please."

"What did they do to you?"

"Poison III potion. Two hours left."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Middle of city. Please." His voice was very raspy, and weak.

"Ok." And so they put their arms around him and made pilar up through the hole that they made in the roof. It was getting harder and harder for AS to hold his head up. His vision was blurry. Everything was distant. They got to the city, and went to the bridge. Kate was sprinting up to him. They both stood on the very same block where they met oh so many years ago.

"It's ok AS. I have you." Said Kate.

"Whatever happens." Mumbled AS

"Whatever happens." Repeated Kate. It was getting harder and harder for Kate to hold back tears. Then she remembered the golden apple her mom had given her, the day before she died. It was the only thing she had left of her mom. Kate gave the apple to AS and immediately he began to improve.

"Kate." Said AS. He was healthy again. The poison effects were gone

"AS."

"Oh boy, do I have a story to tell you."

"Why don't you tell all of us it."

"Thank you, Ariel, Steve, Alex."

"No problem man." Replied Steve.

"Tell us the story."

"I will." And so he did, after everybody sighed.

"I can't believe Callie is working for lord live, and his army." Said Jordan.

"I can't believe that you guys knew each other." Said Ariel.

"I can't believe that you had a cat." Said Steve.

"I can't believe you survived." Said Alex.

"And I can't believe that I found you again, AS." Said Kate.

"AS, can you and I talk in private for a moment?" Asked Ariel.

"Sure." Replied AS. Then they walked toward a wooden sky scraper.

"First of all, do you want to kill yourself?" Ariel was choosing her words carefully, trying her best to not offend this player.

"I did, but not anymore. I have too much to live for." Croaked AS

"I see."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You have given your life to this army. Why? It's not like we have a chance."

"Why? Because I believe in this army." The look in her eyes was passionate, a burning flame."I am doing this not for myself. Not for you or Jordan or Kate or even Bob. I am doing this for the server, for the chance for people to live in freedom. I might not make it, but when we win this battle, the people will live on. I am doing it for them AS."

"Wow." It had just occurred to him that it was more than likely for one, if not all, of his friends were going to die in this battle.

Ariel sighed. "I want to live, but I might not. If I don't, I want you or Jordan or someone to live on for me."

"I will."

"You must promise me."

"I-I promise."

"Thank you."

"Let's go back."

"Ok." And so they did.

"Look he survived!" Said Steve.

"We need to go back to training." Said Alex. Everyone agreed.

"Turn around." Said Ariel.

"What is it." Then they all turned around. A pice of ignited tnt flew across the sky line. It was aimed straight at the wooden sky scraper. It was built up to world hight. One hundred twenty eight blocks high. There was fifty floors and about ten new players on each floor. Jordan tried not to think about it. Then the tnt hit the building with a boom. Fire and blocks flew everywhere. Jordan could hear screams from inside the building. Then the building toppled over with a crash. And all of the players were dead.

Callie stood on the top of a building. She was crying. She wished she hadn't just pressed that button that shot the tnt, but she had too. Or else Callie would've been killed by General Kevin. She felt lord live watching her, all day every day, waiting for her to mess up. She didn't want to mess up. Because if she did, she would be killed. Screams echoed through the air. Then silence. Absolute silence. She cried some more.

Charlie and Bob were shocked. They had heard everything the second Ariel, Steve, Alex, Jordan, Kate, and AS walked into the door.

"What's we waiting for?!" Shouted Bob.

"Let's go get some obsidian." Said Charlie.

"Ariel, Alex, Steve? We need your help. Steve start training. Alex an Ariel go get some more troops. Sans and papyrus will be back soon." Jordan said. Then, sans and papyrus burst through the door and said.

"We have thirteen cats!"

"Charlie, Bob, Jordan, Kate, and AS get one each."

"Thank you guys." Said AS. Then they took their cats and went to get some obsidian.

"So how do we do this again?" Asked Charlie.

"Four by five." Replied Jordan.

"Ok, so we go to nether now?" Asked Bob.

"Are you sure we should've brought him along?" Hissed Kate.

"He'll be fine." Said Jordan. They built the portal and one by one they went in. It felt like you were swirling around a black hole and then falling. All around them the setting has changed. There was a lava sea below them and a roof above them. White specked blocks dotted the ground and ceiling. Lava falls were everywhere. Zombie pigman were all around them, but they weren't hostile. They were neutral; only attack you when you attack it. Then three players jumped out of the blue, or red, and shouted.

"What are ya doin here?" The first one asked.

"We are here to get some blaze rods." Replied Jordan calmly.

"Whadya wanna do that for?" Asked the second.

"Um we need to get to the end."

"Oh that makes sense." Said the third.

"What are your names?"

"I'manarwhal." Said the first.

"Chick-fil-asauceisbae." Said the second.

"Pinkham." Said the third.

"And we're the nether boys!" They all said. Narwhal had kawaii eyes and a yellow horn. He was skinned all in blue. Sauce was skinned like a chicken. Ham was skinned like a pig.

"There is a war going on in the overworld. If you didn't know."

"The only reason we live in the nether is because lord live was going to start a war. I guess it's happening now..." Said narwhal, with a sad look on his face.

"So you abandoned seasonia for your own well being." Said Kate.

"Well everyone wanted to kill us." Said sauce.

"Why is that?!" Charlie said, with an alarmed look on his face.

"No reason." Ham was twiddling his fingers.

"Don't lie, ham!" Charlie said.

"We might have robbed a bank and stole some emeralds and diamonds."

"Oh great we're teaming with a bunch of thieves."

"We would be glad to fight in the war though, even with our checkered past."

"We need all the help we can get." Jordan cut in, before Charlie could say anything.

"Oh thank-Oh my god!" A white jelly fish thing floated over. It had nine tentacles and looked like it was crying. It made strange moaning noises.

"Fun fact; the noises from a ghast were made from a cat being woken up and distorted quite a bit." Said Jordan.

"So dis ting called ghast?" Asked Bob.

"Yes, and by the looks of it, ham is pretty scared of them."

"I was just surprised!" Objected ham, still laughing.

"Sure ya were, ham." Said narwhal, jokingly.

"Are we gonna take down this thing or what?!" Yelled Kate. Jordan shot an arrow. The ghast opened up its eyes and shot out a fireball.

"That is some pretty messed up cat!" Said Charlie. Jordan laughed. The fireball hit Kate. She fell into the lava down below.

"KATE!" Yelled Jordan. Without thinking, she jumped into the lava after her. Kate grabbed her and threw her axe into the ghast. It wailed in pain. Jordan realized Kate had attached a pice of string to her axe. Suddenly they were flying up into the air, and then they landed on top of the ghast.

"Did you really think I would leave you like that?" Kate chuckled.

"Nah." Jordan lied.

"I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" Yelled Kate. They were flying on top of the ghast.

"This is so cool!"

"I wish I could fly."

"Why?"

"I would be able to fly away from all of my problems."

"And that's a good thing?"

"Uh, yes."

"You would fly away from me. Would that really be so good?"

"I mean, we're fighting in a war! Against lord live!"

"Who is lord live anyway?"

"No one knows." All of a sudden they were falling. Charlie caught Jordan, while AS caught Kate.

"We killed the ghast!" Said Charlie.

"I've gotten that far." Replied Jordan.

"Sweet! A ghast tear. You can use that to make a potion of regeneration." Said Kate.

"Nice!" Said Jordan.

"Where are the blazes?" Asked Charlie.

"Um, in a nether fortress, I think." Replied Jordan.

"You are right." Said ham.

"Do you guys know where a fortress is then?"

"Yes we do!"

"Follow us." Said narwhal. Then they started walking.

"Why is the nether so hot?" Panted Charlie.

"I don't know." Responded Kate. Then they saw it. Nether bricks were absolutely everywhere. There was a player standing on top of it. He had a basic Steve skin. His eyes were closed. Jordan and Charlie both felt like they had seen him before. Then he opened his eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Herobrine's revenge part three

White. Whiter than the snow on Christmas Day. White, empty eyes that were evil and cruel.

The counsel was in a big argument. Insert ran through the hall toward the iron castle doors. There were seven chairs in a circle, Alex's was removed, insert noticed. Then there was one chair in the shadows. Lord live sat there.

"...you're the one who said we should start the new rule!" Insert recognized bobertas voice from the hall.

"It was lord live who said it! He is the one who started the war and now we're all gonna die!" AbcHugh said, although everyone called him Hugh.

"Oh don't you guys worry. We have over one thousand troops to fight back. And I'm the one that will fight against them. They have no chance." Cackled lord live, then he emerged from the shadows. Everyone gasped. He had dark blue pants and a turquoise shirt. In fact, he looked exactly like a basic Steve skin. Except for the eyes. He had white, empty eyes. "BECAUSE I AM HEROBRINE!" He shouted, making the walls shake.

"Lord live. I I didn't know." Stammered Hugh.

"SHUT UP! We are going to fight the war and win it!"

"YOU KILLED ALEX! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Yelled insert. Then she charged. Herobrine teleported away. She ran into the wall, then she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Insert!" Yelled boberta.

"Are ya ok?" Asked Hugh. All of the other council members scurried away. Boberta gave insert a potion of healing, which insert drank gratefully. she came through.

"We have to join the army." She said.

"There is no way in the end or the nether that I am joining Herobrine's army, that creeper." Said Hugh. Thunder rumbled at the sound of his name.

"AS's army, I meant."

"I would do it." Said boberta, a hint of determination in her voice. "It's either die or kill and I would prefer to die fighting for what's right, instead of live and kill for what's wrong."

"I would too." Said insert.

"Let's do it!" Yelled Hugh, Pumping his fist up into the air.

"We should go toward the middle village." Said insert.

"Shall we?" Asked Hugh.

"We shall." Said boberta.

"Did you see that?" Asked AS.

"Was that-?" Started Charlie.

"Herobrine." Cut in Kate.

"I can't believe it." Gasped Jordan.

"I can." Said AS.

"How?" Asked Kate.

"He is the one leading the war. Obviously." Said AS.

"Why is there even a war?" Asked frustrated Jordan. "You keep on saying oh they have been talking about it for decades, and we've all gone along with it. But you've never told us WHY there is even a war in the first place."

"Slowly, slowly but surely the council has been losing their grip on seasonia. Lord live is fighting back. People are fighting for their rule and people are fighting for another persons rule. Some people think that lord lives rule is better. I think he is evil and so do the people that are fighting for us. We need someone better to rule seasonia. The people at the mesa biome think that lord live is good." Explained AS.

"So herobrine is lord live?" Asked Charlie.

"From what I'm collecting, yes." Said AS.

"That mean we doomed." Said Bob, shaking his head sadly.

"Yes." Replied AS miserably.

"How do you even kill a glitch?" Asked Kate.

"I think you just kill it like a regular player, but that might not be right." Said AS.

"Oh, AS being wrong, well I never!" Exclaimed Jordan sarcastically.

"What even is herobrine?" Asked Charlie.

"You're telling me you don't know the legend of herobrine?" Yelled Kate.

"I'll explain it." Said AS calmly.

"Go on!"

"Well, one time, in the early days of minecraft there was a player. His name was Brian. One day he was mining straight down and his friend pushed him into a pool of lava. The respawn button didn't work, and when he pressed it, he became sort of a glitch. As the days went on, Brian grew stronger by harnessing the power of the creators trying to fight him. He became sort of a mob, and wanted to seek revenge. The creators tried to get rid of him, but Brian only grew stronger. He started calling himself herobrine and he lives on."

"What is a respawn button?" Asked Jordan.

"This server is not like many servers. When you die on other servers you can respawn, you just loose all of your items in your inventory." Explained AS.

"Just the whole thing, I just." Breathed Charlie, face palming.

"I know Charlie, I know." Jordan sat down beside him.

"It's so stupid! All of it!" Shouted Charlie, bursting from the months of anger he held in.

"Calm down."

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I JUST WANT TO GIVE UP!" He roared.

"Can we do this later, when we aren't facing herobrine?" Asked Jordan, pointing toward the figure that had a large smile on his evil face.

"Oh yes. I look forward to creaming you." He said, eerily calm.

"Let's do it then." Challenged Jordan.

Herobrine roared and charged. He held up what looked to be a blaze rod and started punching with it. Cats came out of it. Jordan burst out laughing. Explosive kittens, she thought, hahaahah. One after the other, the flew through the air, exploding as they came down. One of them came flying toward Jordan, but she was fighting on the other side. Charlie wasn't thinking, and jumped into the explosion, blocking her from it. The cat hit him in the chest and he screamed in pain. Then he plummeted into the lava below. Jordan kept on waiting for him to come back up, but it never happened. Refusing to believe what just happened, she kept on fighting. Herobrine smiled, and laughed. Then he teleported away, no where to be found. Jordan's vision was blurry. She felt nauseous. A massive headache pounded on her skull. She was shaking. Jordan still couldn't believe that Charlie, her Charlie, was dead. This was to much information for her to take in, and she collapsed.

Insert was panting. They had been walking for a day and a half.

"Are we there yet?" Whined Hugh.

"We need to get to the middle village. Does it look like we are in the middle village?" Asked Insert, annoyed.

"No..."

"Well then we are not there yet."

"How much further?"

"Another half a day, I think." Cut in boberta, before Insert could answer.

"Or not. Look!" Said Insert, pointing toward a village. The middle village.

"Finally." Sighed Hugh. Then they sprinted toward it. As they entered, a girl with bright red hair greeted them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, rudely.

"We want to fight in the army." Replied Insert.

"You are workers for the evil lord live. We will not let you-"

"Lord live is herobrine!"

"What?"

"Yes, it's true."

"My lord."

"I'm sorry. If you don't want us to fight we won't."

"You will have to talk to the leaders of the army, Jordan, Kate, Charlie, AS, and Bob. When they get back."

"Get back from where?"

"The nether."

"What's your name?"

"Ariel. What's yours?"

"Insert, and this is boberta and Hugh."

"Hi." They both said.

"This is papyrus, sans, Steve, Alex, and celery. We are training to fight."

"Great." Said boberta.

"Do you want to train with us?" Asked Steve.

"Sure, I you'll let us." Said Hugh. Everyone nodded.

"Ok." Said Ariel smiling. She and sans took on boberta and Insert. Papyrus took on Hugh. Papyrus hit him in the stomach. Hugh flew across the room, falling into a lifeless crumple.

"Oops." Said papyrus, not looking the least bit sorry.

"Hugh!" Yelled Insert. She ran to pick him up. She grabbed a potion of healing. Her last one. Insert tipped it into Hugh's mouth. He didn't wake up, but he sighed telling Insert he would be ok.

"Papyrus!" Shouted sans. "Why did you do that!?"

"It was an accident." Replied papyrus, looking innocent. Looks can be deceiving, he thought to himself with a smirk.

"Good grief, I don't know what to do with you anymore."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" It was Ariels voice. "He's gonna be ok now."

"You're-you're right." Sighed sans, giving papyrus the stink eye. He returned it with an evil smirk.

"Yes you are. Do you have anything I can do?" Asked papyrus.

"You can round up some pigs to ride." Suggested Ariel.

"Fantastic, I'll go now." And before Ariel could say anything, he sprinted out of the door. And he headed straight towards the city.

"Hello, hello? Hello!" Yelled narwhal. Jordan moaned.

"What where you doing while we where fighting?" She mumbled.

"Uh, we kind of ran. Away." Said ham, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yea, I mean it was herobrine. THE HEROBRINE!" Shouted sauce.

"I'm just glad that all of ya survived. You didn't kill him though." Said narwhal.

"Um Charlie he kind of um." Stammered AS, not being able to get the words out.

"Charlie died." Said Jordan angrily. "He's gone."

"I'm sorry." Said narwhal.

"We need to get those blaze rods." Jordan said, changing the subject.

"Follow us then."

"Ok." She said miserably, then she looked back to where she last saw Charlie. Blinking back tears, she followed. They walked through the big nether fortress and in one of the rooms, there was a metal cage. Blazes spawned out of it. They had yellow-orange cubes for heads and had a bunch of yellow sticks swirling around them. They were smoking. All four of them charged.

 **Sorry for a shorter chapter. Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving.**


End file.
